The Clan
by 1plus1equal
Summary: He new once the news got out it would spread like wild fire, and allot of people would be mad, he just didn't expect all the chain of events to happen because of it. Itachi Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I just had this idea in my head and had to bring it out! I do hope y'all like it =]

I don't own I wish I did

1+1=?

It was raining and cloudy as the meeting began. Only a few late clan members hurried around trying to make their way over to the official clan meeting building that sat in the middle of the compound.

The meeting was called at a moments notice, but it didn't catch anyone off guard, especially not Itachi. He sat knees pressed against his chest on the porch. Everyone was going except him. He already knew what they going to be talking about, he just wished it wasn't happening. Maybe just maybe it was a bad dream and he would be waking up any second now. Itachi kept his face emotionless as he pressed his legs closer to himself. Any lesser person would have cried in a situation like this. But not Itachi, he learned long ago crying would get him no were and is a weakness he can never show in the uchiha clan. Itachi was brought back to reality as one of the last people going to the meeting hurried passed.

The news had spread like wild fire on a windy day. He didn't for the life of him, new how people found out. None the less it was too late to take it back. Despite himself Itachi got curious about what they would say about the situation. He was the perfect son, the prodigy, how something like this could have happened. In Itachi's option they were blowing this out of proportion, he was sure it happened in another place somewhere, maybe never the uchiha clan but somewhere. He knew they weren't going to be happy about this situation when they found out about it, hell he wasn't happy about it either! Those mindless drowns that follow the old way without question knew nothing. They only knew half of the truth the most important part but not the situation that caused it to happen or who caused it in the first place. He knew they could careless, it was all because it had happened to him.

Sighing Itachi stud from his seat making his way back into the warm house. He made his way back to his room ready for this long day to be over. He dropped onto his bed and listened to the storm rage on outside.

The next morning his mom didn't come and wake him like she always does. Itachi new she was giving him room to come to terms with what's going on. He did his morning routine before making his way to breakfast; surprisingly his father was seated at the table, his mother still serving food. He father didn't look him; he didn't expect him to, but when his mother did the same he was hurt. She has always been understanding, Itachi sat and started to eat.

"Itachi." Itachi looked up at this father, signaling him to continue.

"I have informed the to keep Yondaime you off of missions." His father voice was even, but Itachi still could tell he was very displeased.

Itachi wasn't surprised he was being taken off missions; he was fine with that he wasn't feeling up to it anyways.

1+1=?

Itachi stud from the table excusing himself. Without missions he wasn't sure what he would do all day, he wondered if training was out of the question, he figured it was. Sighing in frustration he rubbed his for head, he knew it would be bad but not this bad or this boring.

He knew once the clan figured out there heir was pregnant, things would go downhill. Itachi knew it wasn't the fact that he was pregnant was why they were so mad. Okay maybe that was a major reason. But being thirteen and pregnant is what really hit the nail on the head. When the new of the pregnancy he knew there would be a meeting about it, many questions they would have. An important one would be who is the father of this unborn child, Itachi almost laughed when he thought about the reaction the clan would have if they thought the father was an outside of the clan, sadly enough the father was indeed in this clan.

He wasn't looking forward in having a baby. But thankfully he had a talk about this with his mother. She didn't want him to put his life on hold because of the baby. She said she would raise the baby since she wanted another child anyways, and have been trying with no luck. The only thing that bothered Itachi a little bit was that she would be taking his place as mother while he became a brother. He wasn't sure if he would be able to deal with that or not. Itachi re-thought about walking around the compound finding no point in doing it. His mother was going shopping in town to day and it would be the only time now he would be able to leave outside the compound.

1+1=?

R&R

The next chapter will be longer it's just the beginning.=]


	2. Chapter 2

Now I'm not to sure if I want to make this story like the manga, with Itachi killing his parents or exploring the idea of Sasuke growing up knowing Itachi is his mom?/dad?...whatever.

I'm not going to worry about it until Sasuke is born.

**WARNING!: THIS CHAPTER HAS SHOTA IN IT! you are welcome to skip it! I no allot of people don't like shota but I wanted the time line to be close to the manga even if Itachi is a bit older in this one. **

So-n-e-ways, on with the chapter! =]

**1+1=?**

Going to the market with is mother became the next best thing to entertainment. It wasn't like it was fun or anything, by all means it was one of the most boring thing to do with his free time. Itachi wasn't going to complain though, it was weird enough following his mother around like a snot nose five year old. But it wasn't all bad, the news of his pregnancy didn't seem to have spread outside of the clan yet, and he would like to keep it that way. Not being stared at was a welcome relief.

Itachi has been looking forward in going shopping, since the pregnancy he's has had the weirdest and unhealthiest cravings for tomatoes. He ran out those addictive vegetables two day ago and it has been driving him crazy.

Itachi quickly made his way to his now favorite cart, it was fresh fruit cart that seem to have the best tomatoes. He made his way over to the squinting man that sat next to the cart.

"The same as always Uchiha-kun?" The man stud picking up the biggest tomatoes he could find placing them into a clear bag. Once done the man handed Itachi the tomato taking the money at the same time.

"Thank you." Itachi said politely before taking his leave.

Itachi looked around for any sign of his mother, he found her talking to Kushina the Yondiame wife and one of her oldest childhood friend. Like Itachi she was also pregnant with her first child, she was also one of the only people outside of the clan the knows about his condition.

"Itachi-kun, it's so good to see you, you look well." Kushina pulled him into an awkward hug before finally moving back.

"Kushina-san." Itachi new better than to call her by her last time, she had a thing about people being to formal.

Itachi was seven month now while Kushina was only four, Kushina made it her duty to check up on him when she could. Not that it bothered him.

"You look ready to pop." Kushina jokes eyes Itachi jacket. Itachi was happy it was beginning to be winter again, having to were this jacket in summer would have been hell or worse staying home all day.

Itachi waited as his mother and Kushina continued to talk, mostly about him and the baby. He didn't like how his mother took complete control as if she was the child mother already. He had only learned of the sex two days ago. His mother thought it would be best they new so they could start preparing for the baby.

He was having a boy, he was having his first son at the age thirteen non the less. Itachi watched as his mother and Kushina said there goodby, with one last goodby to Itachi, she took her leave.

Itachi walked behind his mother in silence. Itachi paused looked over at the forest, the same forest that caused this to happen in the first place.

**1+1=? WARNING SHOTA!**

_The mission went well, he was done in three days making it home in record time. Having two day free to himself, it didn't take Itachi to realize he had nothing to do at home. Training was always an option but that to get boring._

_His best friend Shisui was away on a mission with his team,Itachi sighed, that was one of the many draw backs of being an anbu never had a chance to have a team like Shisui did._

_His mother suggested he come shopping with her, she use to tell him how she use to take him all the time when he was younger. Itachi declined politely telling her he was going to train for his next mission. He didn't want to tell her the truth, that he hated shopping and when he shopped with her she take to long, always stopping to talk to people._

_To make his story more believable Itachi packed himself a small lunch, heading out to the forest the sat at the far end of the compound. He doesn't normally out to that forest but he didn't see the point in going to the other one. He wanted to be alone for once. This forest has more life in it and was more thicker. It wasn't long before he found a good enough spot._

_Itachi trained for most of the day only stopping to eat the all lunch he had packed for himself. The ten foot tree didn't stand a chance as Itachi gave it one last fire ball. The tree feel lifelessly as Itachi watched it panting. Itachi let out a deep breath falling back against the soft patch of grass, he held up his right hand to block the sun that peek from the tree above from is face. Itachi rolled over, by the way the sun was setting Itachi could tell it was about dinner time and his mom would be waiting on him._

_Just as Itachi was about to get up and head home he heard something. It turn out it was foot steps, Itachi didn't believe someone would come this far into the forest. Itachi new the person immediately he just couldn't understand why he was here. The person came to a stop looking over Itachi's body._

_"Itachi." The voice was clam but aggressive._

_Itachi nodded not trusting his voice. Itachi pushed himself onto his elbows, waiting on what would come next._

_"Did you consider what I said?" The voice ask stepping closer._

_"I have."_

_"And?"_

_"It's not right, I don't think I want to do this."Itachi looked away watching as the wind blow some of the leaves away._

_"Just this once and I will never ask again, I want to do this with you just this once." The person stepped close, squatting in front of Itachi._

_Itachi didn't want to do it, even when the person first came to him he new he didn't want to do it. It was sick, they were family. Yes he was expected to marry one of his cousins, maybe second or third cousin. But he never thought about doing it with someone so close and the thought disgusted him. But for the life of him he couldn't say no._

_"Just this once." Itachi whispered shutting his eyes laying back down._

_It didn't take long before the others hand touched him. Night had fell making the forest dark, Itachi noticed looking around. His shirt was the first to go, being pulled off gently. Soft lips came to rest on his, but Itachi turned his head away. The person sighed but continued on Itachi exposed neck, he suck in a breath as the feeling did arouse him. The lips traveled down his neck to his tan nipple, Itachi turned his head as it was taken into the others mouth._

_The mouth stayed on his nipple, as the others hand travel down to his shorts. Itachi breath stopping his hands stopping the other person._

_"I won't hurt you." The other whispered continuing pulling down the black shorts._

_Itachi nodded as he watch the other man stand up to take off his own clothes. He was nervous as the man came to lay over him, he was really starting to rethink this. Itachi waited as the man took in limp penis into his hand before taking it into his mouth. Itachi hissed throwing his head back, he didn't think it would feel this good. Itachi rested his hand on the other head pulling the other hair, Itachi withered in pleasure letting out breathless moans. It didn't take long before Itachi climaxed, the other drink every bit of him._

_Itachi head was spinning as he was rolled over onto his back, but when a wet cold finger entered him Itachi tensed. A rough hand rubbed circles in his back helping him to loosen up, Itachi held his breath as he second entered him. Itachi was tired of this, just wanted to finish and go home._

_"Just do it... please." Itachi whispered looking into the other eyes._

_His leg was spread apart and something hard was pressed against him, the pain of being pushed into was something Itachi didn't expect as he let out a small cry. Itachi regretted not letting himself be fully prepared. _

_Finally seated the man gave Itachi some time to adjust. When Itachi finally did he gave a sign to continue, the pleasure and pain has Itachi sweating. The thrust became hard and fast as Itachi had to hold on to something to keep from falling, Itachi was first to came toes curled and eyes shut. The man was next with one last hard thrust._

_Itachi laid there panting , before sitting up quickly and running home._

**1+1=?END OF THE WARNING!**

"Itachi." Itachi turned to his mother looking away from the forest.

"Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine."

But everything wasn't and Itachi new that.

**tbc..**

**I didn't want to make the shota to x-rated so I kept it simple and to the point...well read and review please! the more reviews the more I write =]  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm going to try and run with this for as long as I can. I really got the idea for this story from another author named, "Cogasha" and I like the idea of it.**

**On with the story...**

**1+1=?**

It's a week before Itachi due date, and to say he wasn't ready to have the child was a big understatement. Things hasn't gotten any better with the clan members whispering behind his back. The week before the doctor told him he would have to have a caesarean section, and would need two months of bed rest._By the time I get back to missions I'm going to be out of shape, _Itachi thought as he sat at the table picking with his food, he wasn't one to play with food by no mean but he couldn't bring himself to eat at the moment. It wasn't to long ago him and his mother was picking out baby outfit and supplies, she has been taking this quite well, and his father didn't seem to care either way.

The baby has been kicking allot more casing Itachi to lose sleep, that didn't help his worsening mood, not being able to leave the house. Once he hit eight months his baby hiding jacket no longer fit. Itachi would say he has good control over his emotions but lately everything seem to bug him. The way the house smelled, the way his room look, his father always watching over him; well that always bothered him. But that wasn't the biggest problem.

His hair!

The product of his affection has now turned on him, weighing seven pound heavier then he was before, he wasn't able to do things like he use to. For one, spending hours washing and combing his hair. Not anymore, the extra pound caused Itachi to get tired allot quicker. Without his daily wash and combing his hair was knotted and pushed back into a messy pony tail. He would ask his mother to do it, but he didn't want to take the chance and have her thinking he need help with everything. She would jump at the chance to follow him around all day.

Tired of watching his food go around on his plate Itachi finally started eating his food. It would be any day now that what in him is going to come out. He still haven't thought of a name yet, he figured his mother has and just hasn't told him yet. Itachi been thinking about the baby allot more, and he still didn't no weather he wanted him for himself or not. It would be allot to take care of a baby at this age and Itachi understud that.

**1+1=?**

It was later that night Itachi started feeling pain, it started with just a little jolt. The jolt turn into cramps, seeing as the cramp wasn't going away Itachi sat up making he way slowly to his parents room. He knocked twice before his mother opened the door.

"Itachi honey, what's wrong?" Itachi could tell her wasn't sleeping by the way her hair was combing back. She loved to read at night.

"I think he's coming." Itachi let out a pain gasp.

His mother seeing him pain like that, rushed back into the room summoning the doctor. Itachi went to go lay in his room, doing his breathing exercises the doctor told him to do.

Itachi breathe sigh of relief as the doctor stepped though the door, almost an half an hour later. The doctor walked in front of him resting his hands on Itachi stomach, Itachi hissed in pain as the doctor touched his lower stomach.

"Yep it look like the little guy is ready, Now Itachi I'm going to need to sedate you while I take him out." Itachi nodded in understanding.

"When will I wake?"

"As soon as he out, you'll be the first person he see's." Itachi smile just a little at hearing this.

"Thank you."

**1+1=?**

Itachi woke more tired than he ever felt in his life. His eyes glazed over, he blinked clearing his vision. Itachi noticed right away he couldn't feel his stomach, even though one of his hands was resting on it. Looking down to see that his stomach was no longer round but there was still allot of fat.

"Itachi-kun, your awake." Itachi turned his head, he watch as the doctor walked towards him. In the doctors hand was a small round blanket.

"Is that him?" The doctor nodded showing Itachi the small bundle.

The baby was small, he had a chubby pale face and raven black hair like his mother Itachi noticed on the top of his head. The baby as sleeping with his little hand curled to his chest. Itachi wasn't sure who the baby looked like, he could see himself but there were allot of differences. Itachi figured the baby got allot of it's gene's from the father and a bit of his grandmother.

The doctor handed Itachi the sleeping infant.

"Your mom wants to see how you and the baby are doing, can I let her in?" The doctor asked making his way to the door.

"Yes and thank you doctor." Itachi watched the doctor nod not stopping his step as he make his way out.

Itachi didn't have to wait long before his mother came running into the room. He watched as her face lit up seeing the little bundle.

"You thought of a name haven't you mother?" She was surprised Itachi knew.

"Ahh, I don't you want to think you wouldn't name him yourself, you can if you want."

"No, it's fine I haven't thought of any good names." Itachi old her sighing.

"I was thinking, Sasuke."

"Ssaassuukkee." Itachi rolled the name off his tongue getting the feel of it. It is a good name, Itachi felt the name was perfect for the new born. Uchiha Sasuke, he like the ring to it. Itachi was tired, he handed Sasuke to this mother seeing as she was dying to hold him. He sat up slowly making his way to the bathroom, he looked like shit. Itachi pulled the rubber band free from his hair then stepping out of his clothes, a shower is a welcome relief. Itachi washed his hair finally getting the knots out and washing the sweat. He finished up making his way back to his room, Itachi found his mom sitting on the bed with a crying Sasuke.

"May I?" Itachi asked, his mother nodded handing the new born.

Itachi pulled Sasuke to him, holding the crying child close. Sasuke started to cool his cry's turning into little hiccups. Itachi watched his mom walk out the room only to return minutes later with a warm baby bottle. She handed it to Itachi, he fed Sasuke slowly, his mom once again walked out. With the warm bottle it didn't take long before Sasuke was asleep again. Itachi looked up to see his father standing in the door way before moving away.

_ One would think he would want to see Sasuke. _Itachi thought shaking his head_, _he didn't mind though he loved Sasuke already and what everyone else thought no longer mattered.

Being unwed and having a child at thirteen really hurt Itachi chances of ever getting married. It didn't matter to him though, to him it just ment he no longer needed an heir or have to deal with power hungry suitors. He already have everything.

**1+1=?**

The morning came to soon for Itachi, he was more tired then ever before. Itachi did feel better now that he drop Sasuke seven extra pounds, in a week or soon he would be able to start training again. Itachi stud from his bed making his way over to his bathroom, Itachi took a quick shower making sure to wash his hair while he was at it. Once done Itachi brushed his teeth then put on the clothes he set side.

He made his way to the kitten to find his mother had already cooked, she and his father was sitting waiting for him. Itachi stopped in his tracks noticing something he thought he would never see. His father; his cold, perfectionist father is sitting at the table holding a wiggling Sasuke. Itachi wasn't sure if he should take Sasuke, but seeing as Sasuke is doing fine Itachi left him. Itachi watched as his mother stud from the table to give Itachi his food that waited for him.

Itachi ate quietly his food watching his father interact with Sasuke, the little infant wiggled about playing with his fist in his mouth. Itachi looked over at his mother as she smiled softly. Itachi truly did want to make his mom happy, but he new knew he couldn't give Sasuke up.

"Mother." Itachi said finally finished his food.

"Yes honey?"

"Nothing never mind." Itachi couldn't do it, he couldn't hurt his mother this way.

"Itachi you-." She was cut off when a knock was heard at the door.

Itachi mother stud from the table making her way to the door, Itachi heard her greet the person. Steps was heard until two figure came into the dinning room. Itachi was a bit surprised when Kushina walked in to the room, Kushina was allot bigger then the months before.

"Itachi-Kun I heard you gave birth." Kushina clapped her hand walking over to the table. Itachi nodded getting up and taking Sasuke from his father. Holding Sasuke, Itachi made his way over to Kushina the took a seat in the living room to get off her feet.

"You don't have to stress yourself coming all this way."

"Nonsense I wanted to see the little guy." Itachi held Sasuke so Kushina could see the little infant. Sasuke is a chubby infant that is only interested in playing with Itachi's hair.

"So when are you due?" Itachi finally asked.

"The doctor said three more months." Kushina placed her hand on her stomach rubbing it.

"He looks like you?"

"Hn, he look more like his father." Itachi said it before he could stop himself.

"Ahh.." Kushina new it was a touchy subject and let it slid, weather Itachi was protecting the guy she didn't no. All she new is that it was a much older guy than Itachi.

**1+1=?**

**OMG! I been trying to get this chapter out for the longest time, and I wanted to make it much long but as you can see that didn't happen. I hope to update soon!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I truly don't no why this chapter took me so long to finish, but I am glad I did. I know there might be some mistake and I'm sorry, I don't have a beta but I'm looking.  
><strong>

**1+1=? Chapter 4**

_**H**_aving Sasuke around made going on mission allot harder for Itachi. Itachi went back on active duty a month later after Sasuke was born. He new his mother would happily watch Sasuke while he was away. He missed Sasuke every time he was gone, even his team notice the change in him. Itachi three subordinates didn't know the hole situation regarding Sasuke, what they did know is that Itachi now had a son with a unknown man. Much like everyone else.

Even thou he is young his team didn't treat him as such, but they were shock and a little unsettle with him having a child so young. When telling them he was on sick leave to carry and give birth to his son, Itachi could clearly see they were disappointed in him. But that didn't mean they didn't accept it.

Itachi didn't see the point in fully lying to his team, he knew the truth will come out sooner or later. He didn't want to deal with them or there feeling when it did. One thing that Itachi always did is keep his head in the game, when he was out on mission he made sure he as focus on the mission. Itachi didn't want to die and leave Sasuke because of his carelessness.

To Itachi's delight his father has stopped trying to get match him up. Itachi new some of the mothers didn't wasn't there daughter marrying him anymore, but they saw power in him being the heir and went along with it anyway. To Itachi surprise his father was the one to tell them Itachi didn't need marriage thanks to having Sasuke. But if Itachi should decide he want to marry later on he has the right to. He was surprised in the change in his father.

This particular mission was over, and Itachi was more than happy. He would get to see Sasuke after a four day mission. Itachi walked home not bothering to stop and giving his mission report, it wasn't due until tomorrow anyways. When reaching his house Itachi notice his mom hanging wet clothes as well as gardening, while Sasuke was laying in his baby basket wiggling his arm and legs.

"Hey Sasuke." Itachi made his way over to his son picking him up out the basket. Sasuke seeing Itachi made a happy squealed. Itachi kissed him before bring Sasuke to his chest.

"How was his today?" Itachi asked, pulling a chair to sit and watch his mother garden.

" He was a little fussy, I would tell he missed you." Itachi nodded in understand. He knew he had a strong bond with his son. Sasuke kicked his legs telling Itachi in his own way he wanted to stand.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot, Itachi Kushina told me to tell you she had the baby." He knew she was due any day and it's finally happen leaving Itachi a little speechless.

"what did she have?"

"A boy, they named him Uzumaki Naruto." Itachi raised an eyebrow at the name but kept his thoughts to himself.

"She also wanted you to visit when you have a chance." Itachi nodded standing from the chair. He would be back on a mission in a few day even within a few hours. He want to see the baby before he left. Changing out of his uniform, he dressed in a simple black T-shirt and shorts.

Itachi dressed Sasuke before strapping Sasuke to his body. This would be the first time he walked out with Sasuke after the new got out about his pregnancy. Itachi did his best not to let the whispers and stares get to him.

He only been to the Kushina house once for a brief moment before house was as big as the Uchiha mansion, but there were allot more windows, and the house was painted with a brighter color. Minto answered the door, he looked different without his robs on. Minato eyed Sasuke, it being his first time seeing him. Minato then moved aside leading him to Kushina, she was in he back room sitting on the bed with her new born son.

Itachi moved Sasuke so he could see the baby. Sasuke looked at the baby, Naruto watch Sasuke back reaching up his hand. Naruto rapped his tiny fingers in Sasuke new grown hair, Naruto pulled the hairs causing Sasuke to cry out loudly. Startled Naruto started to cry too.

Itachi pulled Sasuke back, while Kushina pulled Naruto to her chest to suckle. This was one of the time Itachi wish he did have breast, but Itachi had his own way to sooth Sasuke. Pulling his hair out of his high pony tail, Itachi allowed his hair to fall in Sasuke's face seeing the hair Sasuke calmed down playing with the strands.

As Itachi looked at Sasuke face he remember this was weird but then again his clan wasn't the only one that did something like this.

**1 divided 2 = Hyuuga**

_**T**_he Hyuugas did something even more taboo then Itachi, and the only reason Itachi new about it was because of his father. Years before Itachi got pregnant with Sasuke, the Hyuuga's did something ever more forbidden.

The twins Hiashi and Hizashi, it was a year before Hiashi was to be married to his current wife. It was said to be a only a one night affair. But the results lasted longer than that. Hiashi got pregnant, and some how the elders found out soon after. Hiashi wouldn't allow the baby to be aborted but there was no way he could have kept it, and made a deal for its life, the child would not be the next heir and was not to know about it's mother. Hiashi body was sealed hiding the baby and Hizashi wasn't allow to go near his brother.

Itachi still didn't know how his father found out. But he now new who told the hole clan about his pregnancy, at first it pissed Itachi off. Unlike the Hyuuga's, making the new of Itachi's pregnancy public allowed then to avoid black mail.

Hiashi gave birth to a boy two day before the wedding. Allot of people that was there said he look tired and could barley stand to finish the ceremony. Having a Hyuuga team subordinate made getting the information easier. Hiashi nearly passed out on the alter,Itachi could now understand. After having Sasuke his body was weak, it took a week before he was back to himself.

The child, Neji was giving to Hizashi to raise. While Hiashi's wife went on to have a girl, Hinata.

**2+1= 3-2=1**

Itachi sighed, his father had many things to hide. If only the Hyuuga new there big dark secret, they would have a field day. Itachi thought better of the idea, the Hyuuga's like the Uchiha's would have use the information to have the upper hand.

After spending another half an hour, Itachi thought it was about time to head home. Sasuke looked ready to sleep, and Itachi is tired himself. Bidding Minato and Kushina farewell Itachi took his leave.

Itachi new his family was messed up, but at least he had this bit of happiness that the Hyuuga's couldn't have. With Sasuke around life has become more interesting, it wasn't to say sometimes it was hard and he just wanted to be done with it. But it was all worth it, even with the crying and the popping. Itachi biggest problem happen when he reached fourteen, his hormones kicked in. The feeling happened slowly, from vivid dreams to full blow wood in the morning. Itachi new that was normal and it wasn't a problem at first, until these dream started to become more and more frequent.

He wasn't sure if it was his body telling him he wanted to do it again, even his first time was an mistake. He is only fourteen for goodness sake. Itachi was always proud of his self control,and some might think he was emotionless. That was far from the truth, he was like ever other emotional teenager. The only difference is, he knew how to control himself until most of the others.

**1+1=?**

**Okay girls and guy if there are guys, I was thinking of making the Hyuuga part into a two shot side story. What do y'all think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Life is so weird and things have been crazy so sorry for the late update. I would say it will be longer and fast next time but I think we all have heard that before. I been going though allot and it's affecting my writing.**

**1+1=? Chapter 5**

Itachi was happy that a lot of things didn't bother him, turn the other cheek and all that. But Itachi would have to say the past week had been hell, and had been pushing him to his breaking point. Turning the other cheek without turning back around and kicking someone in the head was beginning to become too much. Most of the people in the village didn't know him, but were quick to talk behind his back as if they did. He could see why the Hyuugas wanted to keep it a secret, but doing so would have brought more questions and people digging around. That, and Itachi knew he could never give Sasuke up.

Itachi was fine with them talking about him, but he refused to let them talk about Sasuke like some common worthless piece of trash. It seemed like his mother was hearing the same things. Sometimes, she would come home pissed. Itachi could tell. She always took it out on the food she was making. His dad seemed indifferent as ever, but Itachi saw the way his gaze would linger on Sasuke longer than it usually did, with a troubled expression.

Itachi was beginning to think keeping Sasuke for himself was a bad idea after all. He wanted Sasuke to have a normal life. Perhaps giving him to his mom would have been the best thing for Sasuke. He didn't want Sasuke thinking he wasn't normal. There may have been other cases where a male pregnancy happened, but it was still very much looked down upon.

Itachi lay on his bed facing the far wall. The lifeless tears that wouldn't fall dried up on their own. Blinking his eyes to get rid of the dryness, he sat up and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke lay next to him sleeping; he would never forgive himself for messing up Sasuke's life.

Maybe the thought of being the heir to the well known Uchiha clan would have helped him. Itachi realized it was that thought that led to this in the first place. The invincibility that thought gave him. He never let his name define him, but being unsure of himself for the first time in years brought that thought to life.

**1+1=?**

The news of Kushina's death seemed like the straw that broke the camel's the hardest part is no body would tell him anything of what happen. Everything was going downhill. He was once again sleeping with the person who got him pregnant. Itachi didn't understand why he gave in, or why he let it happen. It was one thing having people talk about him behind his back, but having them say something while he was standing next to him was too much.

Two of his subordinates were killed on their last mission, and the guys that replaced them had shown inappropriate interest in him. They had no shame in showing what they wanted from him. Reporting them would get him nowhere, and his other subordinates wouldn't trust him. Despite their advances, they were easy to handle. After breaking both of their wrists, they got the point.

Sasuke was getting big fast, and because of his constant missions, he doesn't get to see him much. Just because he was an ANBU captain didn't mean he wasn't a child, a child that they were treating like a whore who will sleep with anyone. It was becoming too much.

Itachi noticed his mother just about stopped talking to him. At first, he didn't notice until he was trying to speak to her, and she gave a one word answer before taking Sasuke, and walking away. At first it hurt but he deserved that and more for sleeping with her husband. He wasn't sure if she knew or not, but he guessed a mother's intuition runs deep.

Going home started to be the last thing Itachi wanted to do after missions. He would go and spend time with Sasuke, but even that was starting to be less often.

Itachi sat on the boardwalk on the lake, with Sasuke in his arms. He was beautiful. His hair had grown from the top of his head to the middle of his face. He can also stand on his own now, bouncing up on his still chubby legs.

"ichi, i-ichi." Sasuke shouted bouncing on Itachi's lap.

"Yes?" Itachi was more than happy Sasuke said his name first.

"Ichi." Sasuke repeated, this time looking around the lake.

"I see you learned your first word Sasuke." Sasuke watched him confused, but turned as a splashing sound was heard. Itachi looked over to see some young kids playing in the water. Looking closer, Itachi saw Naruto and his male nanny, Iruka.

Itachi sat up making his way over to him, Iruka held Naruto to his chest as he spoke to the other children. Iruka paused as Itachi walked over.

"It's good to see you, and Sasuke too." Iruka greeted, turning Naruto around to show him Sasuke. Naruto looked at Sasuke unimpressed, before telling Iruka he wanted to turn around, and be held to his chest again.

"Now, now, Naruto I think Sasuke likes you." To prove his point Itachi held Sasuke toward Naruto, Sasuke touched Naruto and giggled.

"See, Naruto, Sasuke likes you. Try and be nice." Iruka turned Naruto around, and watched how Naruto, using his chubby fingers, reached over, and tried to pull Sasuke's hair. Learning the first time, Sasuke pulled his head back, and watched as Naruto tried to reach for his hair again, only to fail.

Naruto pouted, and continued to go for the soft hair on Sasuke's head. Sasuke on the other hand got tired of the game, and turned his head away.

"How is he doing?" Iruka understood who Itachi was talking about without having to ask.

"Depressed, he misses her." Itachi nodded dropping the touchy subject.

The sky that was once sunny was littered with storm clouds. Itachi watched the sky with dull interest before turning back to Sasuke. He seemed to be having fun with Naruto, making faces at each other. Itachi wished happy days like this would last forever.

**1+1=?**

Someone once said, "You can't only think of your own dream, things do also affect you, you live in this world too." Itachi never took the saying to heart when someone told him that years ago. It never really mattered at the time, but he was now started to figure out what that truly meant. He now understood he had to think of Sasuke wants and dreams too, as well as other. Dreams are people's hope in the darkest hour of their resolve.

Itachi knew what he had to do.

**1+1=?**

Once again I'm sorry for the really late update; just too much is going on right now for me. But hopefully it will be over soon.


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry this took forever to put up, my computer crashed and I never had time to fix it until now. I just got it back so now I can continue writing.

**Beta'd by** : Soprano-in-Waiting

1+1=?

By the time Sasuke hit age one, things in the house had completely changed. Itachi noticed his mom no longer talked to him, as if everything was his fault. He couldn't blame her. It was his fault. He should have known better.

During that year, Itachi learned something crucial. He had seen it on accident. The chance observation that made everything clearer. His father's strange behavior. Sasuke's conception. Those mysteries that had confounded his supposed brilliance for months. All falling into place because of something no one was supposed to witness one stormy night, when Sasuke had first turned one.

It was storming that night, and if Sasuke hated anything, it would be storms. It was one of the few nights Itachi was home from a mission. He was waiting to hear the small foot steps padding their way down the hall, towards his room. The door creaked open, as dark brown eyes that could be mistaken for black looked peered into the room through the sliding door.

"Tachi mommy, c-can I stay wit you pwees?"The tiny voice whimpered. Itachi sat up from his bed, and shifted over to make room for the tiny body.

"Of course, Sasuke. Come here." Sasuke rushed over to the bed, and tried to pull his self up. Seeing that it wasn't working, Itachi help him up to the bed. Itachi was used to Sasuke coming to his room on nights like this. Having Sasuke sleep with him again always brightened his mood .Itachi watched as Sasuke curled into his side, falling into a peaceful slumber.

After two hours of watching Sasuke, Itachi needed to use the bathroom. The house was quiet and dark. Working with his skilled eyes, Itachi maneuvered through the house, avoiding disturbing anyone with a light. He had just passed the living room when Itachi heard a voice coming from his father's study. Itachi stilled. His parents had both been in their room asleep when he had passed by their room. He went on high alert.

Using the stealth drilled into him in his years of training, Itachi crept over to the door frame. Slowly and cautiously, Itachi peeked inside. There stood his father, talking to him self. He furiously argued with an unseen opponent, pacing back and forth. It was possible that Fugaku had gotten past Itachi, he was a jounin after all, he reasoned. Itachi couldn't sense anyone else in the room. He began to retreat. He didn't want to intrude on what was possibly a nervous breakdown. Itachi mentally snorted. Served him right if the stress was getting to him. Itachi had not taken more than a step away when the frantic, whispered tones of his father changed. They morphed into an entirely different character, someone Itachi didn't know.

He should have known something was wrong, when he just saw his father in the next room, sound sleep.

Itachi swiftly resumed his post. Dark eyes bearing witness to the madness playing out before him.

"I did everything you asked of me!"

"But as we can both see, there has been complication."

"You said you would only do it once with him, you never said he would have a child from it."

"What I do with him is not your concern."

"How is it not? I didn't have sex with him you did! And now he has my child!"

"That is of no consequence to me."

Fugaku's head suddenly snapped in Itachi's direction. Itachi froze as ebony met red. They weren't the familiar tomoe of his father. Black blades cut across the blood red iris. Itachi watched in horror as the man's form shifted, growing in stature. Short, cropped hair rapidly sprouted in length. Bones cracked and bent as they moved beneath the surface of the skin.

Before Itachi could blink, the stranger was in front of him. One red eye pinned him through the space in the door, so close he could see the veins in the eye.

Itachi bolted from his spot. For the first time in his life, Itachi was truly afraid. Not daring to look back, he darted through the dark house. He didn't hear any steps behind him, but he knew better, the man was hot on his heels. Itachi could feel it. Itachi made a mad dash for his room, slamming and locking the door behind him.

The room was dark. Sasuke was still sound asleep as Itachi made his way over to the bed. The rattling of the door stopped him in his tracks. Itachi knew he locked the door. The blood froze in his veins as the door slowly moved in its track, before it finally revealed his pursuer. The black figure stood in the door way, it looked calmly from Itachi to Sasuke. Itachi immediately placed himself between his son and the intruder. The figure advanced towards Sasuke, but stopped before his features could be seen clearly in the lightning lit sky.

"You know, I can make all your problems go away." The man quietly offered, as he raised his hand to his face. The air thickened as an orange mask appeared, covering everything but the man's left eye from view.

"And what problems would that be?" On his guard Itachi took in his surroundings. The window was the fastest route for a getaway, but having to pick up Sasuke would take too much time. The only thing left was to fight it out.

"For one, that over there." The man gestured at the sleeping Sasuke.

"If you touch him, I'll kill you. As I see it, you're my only problem." Itachi spat out in disgust. He would kill anyone to protect Sasuke.

"Hmm? I didn't think this would be the result of all my planning."

"What planning? Who are you?"

"Come now, Itachi-kun, '_just this once.' _"The puzzle pieces in Itachi's head started to fall into place. His father acting different, the way his father's eyes flickered randomly. This man, no, this thing was controlling his father.

"Get away from us." Itachi ordered.

"Now, now, Itachi-kun, I'll show you something good."

1+1=?

_It was raining when Itachi finally opened his eyes. A forest? He couldn't remember how he got there, or where there was. The forest looked so familiar, tugging at the edge of a memory. The falling rain was the only sound. He watched as a big gust of wind tore the dead leaves from the branches of the trees. _

_His limbs felt heavy as he tried to move. Every part of his body was stiff and sore. Itachi tried again, and this time he managed to move. Itachi didn't understand where his feet were taking him. They were moving on their own, to a destination only they knew._

_His legs went from a slow walk to a light jog, to full on run, speeding through the trees. Itachi sensed someone running in front of him. The chakra was familiar he just couldn't match it with the person. The figure jumped to the side. Itachi nearly missed him._

_It was just a second, but a second was more than enough to figure out who the person was. Black raven hair, and a shapely, pale face, with unmistakable eyes._

_"Sasuke!" Itachi called out._

_The figured turned around, it was Sasuke. Itachi was amazed but confused. Sasuke is only one, how could this older person be his son? But it was unmistakable, the eyes, the face, the hair. It was all Sasuke. Sasuke continued to look around until he spotted Itachi. _

_"Who are you?" Sasuke asked coldly before activating his sharingan._

_"Sasuke?"_

_"You're dead! YOU'RE DEAD!" The young man roared in disbelief. Sasuke held his head in his hands, squeezing his eyes together. Before Itachi could say more, Sasuke took off running at full tilt into the night._

_"Sasuke?" Itachi whispered._

1+1=?

Ok not as long as I wanted it but that's life I guess. I hope you liked it so read and review!

**Come to the dark side, we have dead bodies...what?...you don't like dead bodies?**


	7. Chapter 7

OMG I'm so sorry for the late update! I really am. I just got caught up in Unconditionally and everything else that I forgot. I love this story and that's why I'm here to finish it with this chapter.** THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! **I am really sorry for the shortness and weirdness of the chapter, I said I was going to finish all my stories and I'm doing it. This wont be the last Itachi mpreg I have another one in my head. It will be out in a few months.

**On with it then =]...**

**1+1=?**

Itachi felt his body falling in to nothingness, it was a strange feeling, but at the same time it cooled his racing mind. Watching the older Sasuke run off he couldn't do anything, not even move to follow. He feet rooted to where he stood, almost being part of the forest floor. Said floor turned into a sickly green color before finally turning black, Itachi didn't understand what that meant. But the look on Sasuke's face was enough to keep Itachi frozen in place as he sank into nothingness.

_'YOUR DEAD_!'

It rang in his head as he was finally consumed by darkness. Was head dead?, when did he die? Everything was slow, even his thoughts. Soon everything came to a stop as a picture of what seem to be a seven year old Sasuke crying. Sasuke arm were up and over his face, but Itachi could still see the clear tear rolling like a serene river down he puffy cheeks. Itachi himself wanting to reach out and touch the picture but as he finger came into reach, the picture flickered into another one of Sasuke. Only this time Sasuke was older ,much older, he could be sixteen. But the picture had the same thing in common, both of them Sasuke was crying.

**'What caused this?'**

Itachi wanted to ask but couldn't find his voice. The large picture in front of him flickered from the young Sasuke to the older one, it increased as it switched rapidly. Itachi could feel the emotion in what he was seeing, that when he felt tears from his own eyes fell he didn't do anything to stop it.

"_You have a choose Itachi Uchiha_." Echoed a voice from the dark.

"Wha-what...choose?!" Itachi asked finally finding his voice, wanting to look around. He body wouldn't move, no matter what he did, he was just stuck.

"_You have a choose, none will matter they both will cause this_." Came the voice again.

"What are you talking about?!" Itachi yelled losing his cool, as the picture started to move and Itachi could even hear Sasuke soft sobs. And it broke his heart to see his son this hurt, it hurt him to see this son in pain.

"_You have choose_!"Then the voice was gone. As the voice disappeared the picture flickered again to a smirking Sasuke. Sasuke looked around the age of thirteen and was laying under a big oak tree. Itachi was still at a loss, what was the choose and why did he had to make them?

**'What did all of this mean?'**

It felt like days since Itachi been there, stuck in mid air. Different picture and even some videos playing before him. All were of Sasuke's happy and sad moment in life, they never told what cause the mood or the lack of emotion. He was watching Sasuke grow up before his eyes, but nothing told him he was there to witness it, he wasn't sure what this had to do with anything._ Was it his choses? _A Sasuke with a good life, and the other a bad one. Of course he wanted Sasuke happy, did that mean he had to let him go? Or keep him?

Time went on in the darkness, Itachi lost in time in this never ending dream. completely lost in the dream Itachi could feel himself going crazy as the picture seem to scream at him. It went on and on and on.

What had happened to Sasuke? The question ran ramped in Itachi mind, if all of this happened because of him he couldn't forgive himself. He was starting to think this was his punishment for keeping Sasuke for himself, he didn't know anymore, being there for what was years broke him. He was in the darkness for years, it was just so dark and so lonely.

**1+1=?**

A cold chill ran though Itachi as he slowly awakened. The morning sun was peaking though the window above his bed. Blinking Itachi sat up, from the looks of it he was only been asleep for a night._ Why did it feel like years?!_

Blinking away from the sun, Itachi quickly looked around for the other person. The room is empty expect for him and the still sleeping Sasuke. **Could it had been a dream?** It was to real to be a dream, he could still feel the fear the had took ahold of he body the last night.

Itachi felt worn, his brain and emotion fried from the dream, that he wasn't sure if it was real or not. Pulling himself to sit up he waited for something to happen, anything to explain this. Bring himself to stand Itachi knew what he had to do.

1+1= **10 years later**

"Okay, whos' next." Asked a bored voice.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I like nothing and dislike manythings...my goal is to kiss a curtant someone."

**1+1=END**

**Okay even I don't like how I ended this, and I'm sorry this sucks. I hope you kind it in your hearts to forgive me. I wanted to finish this and finally work on something else.**


End file.
